You Make Me Smile
by KattyBorz
Summary: Based off of the song Smile by Unkle Kracker. You guys should totally check that song and this story out. It'll change yourlive. I know I say that alot, but this time it's true! :D


**Okay, I wrote this way long ago for my little sister (you know who you are ;)) and I decided to give it another stab at life. **

**I only own the two OCs: Kaida and Ally. Enjoy:**

* * *

><p>I watched as she walked by the courts; her long blonde hair blowing in the wind, her eyes sparkled as she laughed at whatever her friend told her. They glanced at me and I looked away. Kaida and her friend laughed and continued on. I watched them until they turned the corner heading home after their practice was over.<p>

"Fuji, you there?" Eiji asked waving a hand in front of my face. "Tezuka's just dismissed practice."

"Hmm?" I glanced at my best friend and smiled. "Okay!"

We walked off the courts and to the locker room together. I was in a trance while we changed and headed home. I was barely aware of Eiji's attempt at conversation until he stood in front of me, blocking my path.

"Dude! You didn't hear a word I said did you?" Eiji pouted. I felt guilty for ignoring him; I just couldn't get her out of my mind. I shook my head. "Fuji, come on! You haven't been yourself since we left the courts!"

"What are you talking about?" I asked in an attempt to throw him off my trail, but failed epically.

"You're thinking about her again aren't you?" Eiji yelled pointing at me. My smile fell off my face and I opened my eyes. This was no joking matter.

"Thinking about whom?"

"KAIDA!" Eiji exclaimed excitedly. "Ever since she transferred here you've done nothing but go nuts about her!"

"Eiji, take it down a notch." I said shaking my head. "I'm not nuts about Kaida."

Eiji laughed loudly, too loudly in fact. I sighed and continued to walk by the loud boy. "Aw, Fuji! I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be so loud! It just happens that way!" Eiji cried chasing after me.

I turned and smiled at him. "I know that better than anyone!"

He laughed and we continued on home. I said goodbye to my friend and headed in my house, his words echoing in my head. _Ever since she transferred here you've done nothing but go nuts about her! _Eiji had no idea how on the mark he was. When Kaida arrived at the school a few months earlier, I was completely hooked on her. In every dull moment I found myself thinking about her and her affect on me. I would find myself smiling randomly and find myself thinking of her. I was just so intoxicated by her smile that I would lose track of every thought I had.

Eiji caught me on day in the locker room after practice dancing without a care in a world. He saw me and then turned right around and left to only come back later to ask me what my deal was. Eiji was the only one I confided my secret to. He understood to an extent. He'd help me out when Kaida and her friend (whose name I later found out was Ally) would talk to us. I'd get caught up in her blue eyes that I wouldn't be able to say anything. She probably thought I was nuts… So much for that.

"So let me get this straight, you want me to help you to get my best friend and your best friend together?" Ally asked with her rapier and mask under her arm. Eiji nodded. "Fine, but after my fencing class though, I need to practice before my tournaments this weekend."

"Okay, deal." Eiji said lifting a hand for her to shake. Ally looked at it and laughed. She pulled on her mask and turned away from him. "Okay! That's cool! I'll see you later, then…"

She waved a hand at him and then continued with her assault.

I glanced around the coffee shop nervously. Eiji had dragged me here with some story about this being one of Kaida's favorite places; so far I hadn't seen her. I sighed heavily and looked down at my third empty cup.

"Trust me, buddy! She'll be here!" Eiji said for the hundredth time in the past minute. "Ally said that they come here after tennis and fencing."

"Ally?" I asked staring at him wide eyed (just an expression people!). This information was new. "You talked to Ally? You said you talked to Kaida?"

"Well, when I tried to talk to Kaida she kind of just laughed at me." Eiji said quietly.

"Why did she laugh at you?"

"You see, I had a milkshake with Oishi, Momo, and Kiddo before I went to talk to her and well…"

"Oh, dude…" I said at a loss for words. When Eiji gets his hands on milkshakes…well long story short…it's not a pretty picture.

"Yeah, so after I de-embarrassed myself I went and talked to Ally. OH LOOK!"

He clapped his hands to his mouth and I turned to see what got him all excited. Two girls just walked into the shop looking like a scene from a movie. My attention was drawn to the one that stood closest to me. I recognized her and I found myself smiling again. I'd have to thank Eiji later, as Ally tapped Kaida's shoulder and pointed our way. Kaida smiled and led the way with Ally following her.

"Hey, Fuji," Kaida greeted about to sit on the bench next to Eiji when Ally grabbed her upper arm, whispered something in her ear. Kaida blushed and slid next to me instead as Ally sat next to Eiji. It was quiet for a moment then Kaida broke the silence. "What brings you two here?"

"What? You don't know?" Eiji asked. "OW!"

All three of us were looking at Eiji, two were confused and one was furious.

"No, I guess I don't know." Kaida replied slowly looking at Ally who smiled brightly, fury still in her eyes.

"You mean that you didn't tell her?" Eiji asked Ally. There was a muffled thud. "OW! THAT WAS MY FOOT!"

"If you don't watch it, it'll be your face." Ally said sweetly forcing a smile.

"But why didn't you—OW! Will you stop that?" Eiji complained.

"Anyway, so what are you two doing here?" Ally asked ignoring Eiji. "We've never noticed you guys in here before."

"Oh, we heard about it and decided to try it." I answered stoically. I already pieced the pieces together and I was going to kill Eiji later for this.

"Well, it looks like you have a taste for coffee." Kaida laughed indicating toward my empty cups.

I smiled. "Yeah, I never have been here before."

"We come here every day." Kaida said excitedly. "We're just hooked on their frozen yogart."

"I'm going to have to try it some time." I said smiling at her.

"Oh no! Kaida, I almost forgot, my parents are out and I'm supposed to babysit! I'm sorry but I'm going to have to jet!" Ally cried standing up.

"Need any help?" Eiji asked as if he read it from somewhere. I narrowed my eyes at him. He was going to pay for this big time!

"Uh, sure." Ally complied and together they left the café leaving me and Kaida alone.

"Well that was odd." Kaida said after a moment.

"No, they were going to ditch us at some point." I told her. Might as well as be honest.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, Eiji knows that I like you and he talked to Ally to get us together." I told her solemnly. "It was a well thought out plan, but Eiji should take acting lessons."

"I know." Kaida said smiling at me.

"What?" I asked.

"You hear that?" She asked pointing toward the overhead speaker.

"Yeah, some music." I said completely confused. "So?"

"Listen to it." She whispered taking my hand.

_You´re better then the best  
>I´m lucky just to linger in your life<br>Cooler then the flip side of my pillow that´s right  
>Completely unaware<br>Nothing can compare to where you send me  
>Lets me know that it´s ok yeah it´s ok<br>And the moments when my good times start to fade  
>You make me smile like the sun<br>Fall out of bed  
>Sing like a bird<br>Dizzy in my head  
>Spin like a record<br>Crazy on a Sunday night  
>You make me dance like a fool<br>Forget how to breathe  
>Shine like gold<br>Buzz like a bee  
>Just the thought of you can drive me wild<br>Ohh you make me smile  
>Even when you´re gone<br>Somehow you come along  
>Just like a flower poking through the sidewalk crack and just like that<br>You steal away the rain and just like that  
>You make me smile like the sun<br>Fall out of  
>bed sing like bird<br>Dizzy in my head spin like a record  
>Crazy on a Sunday night<br>You make me dance like a fool  
>Forget how to breathe<br>Shine like gold  
>buzz like a bee<br>Just the thought of you can drive me wild  
>Ohh you make me smile<br>Don´t know how I lived without you  
>Cause every time that I get around you<br>I see the best of me inside your eyes  
>You make me smile<br>You make me dance like a fool  
>Forget how to breathe<br>Shine like gold  
>buzz like a bee<br>Just the thought of you can drive me wild  
>You make me smile like the sun<br>Fall out of bed  
>sing like bird<br>Dizzy in my head  
>spin like a record<br>Crazy on a Sunday night  
>You make me dance like a fool<br>Forget how to breathe  
>Shine like gold<br>buzz like a bee  
>Just the thought of you can drive me wild<br>Ohh you make me smile  
>Ohh you make me smile<br>Ohh you make me smile_

Once the final notes finished, I looked at Kaida smiling freely now. She gave me a small smile in return. The song described exactly how I've been feeling since she came into my life.

"That's my favorite song." She said standing up.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"Come on and I'll show you." She smirked at me. She grabbed my hand again and pulled me to my feet.

We walked to the park and sat down on a bench, watching little kids play.

"Why'd we come here?" I asked glancing at her. She shrugged.

"So how'd Eiji find out that you like me?"

I laughed. "Well, after a lot of embarrassing events and the fact that I can never stop smiling, he kind of figured it out. You make me smile, Kaida." I looked over at her.

She was staring at the ground. "Kaida, you okay?"

"Was it true?" She whispered.

"What's true?"

"Do you like me?" She asked looking at me with hopeful eyes.

I was at a loss as to what to say. So I thought actions were bigger than words. I leaned in and pressed my lips to hers. I could feel her tense up in shock as I wrapped an arm around her small waist pulling her closer. She loosened up and kissed me back for a moment before pulling back.

"Wait, is that a yes?" She asked curious.

I nodded. "That's a yes."

* * *

><p><strong>EEEEEEEEEP! I love this one! It's my personal favorite. Pst! Just don't tell <em>Four Friends and One.<em> I have that one completely sold that it's my favorite so I can get out of my story block. Hehe, not working so far...Reviews por favor?**


End file.
